Our Feelings
by Acchanmotto
Summary: Robin can't help but to develop feelings for the ignorant, stupid swordsman of the straw hat pirates. Now all he has to do is say yes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oi, woman" Robin looked up from her book, a bit startled to see the green-haired swordsman right in her face with his usual scowl.

"Oh... Kenchi-san…Is there something you need?" Robin tilted her head to side, smiling.

"Yea, um, I need another haircut", Zoro grumbled. Robin's grin grew wider, "Of course. Would you like the usual?" Her response was only a nod.

"There, all done", Robin held a mirror in front of his head.

Zoro grunted, muttered thanks, and stood up dusting himself from all the hair. He brushed past Robin and was just about to go back up to the crow's nest when Robin said, "It's been two years and I'm happy that you finally start to trust me."

Zoro took a quick glance around the ship. The sun was setting and everyone was doing something else. Chopper, Nami, Usopp, and Franky were busy with whatever they were doing in their rooms. Sanji was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. Luffy was on the top of the dome of the ship, sleeping. And Brook was on the other side of the ship playing his violin, but out of earshot.

Zoro turned around. "Hmph you're just another person on this ship. That's all."

Robin crossed her arms and smirked a bit. "Really? Then why did you catch me when Eneru shocked me? Or why were you the first person to defend me against Aokiji? Or how come you were there to block Hyouzou even though I could've easy evaded that? Or how about the time when you came first to face Monet in my place?

With every sentence, Zoro's face got redder. "That doesn't mean anything. I would've done the same thing if it was anyone else."

"I know, but the fact that it was me really made me happy. I know that you gave it everything you had in Enies Lobby and I appreciate everything everyone has done. I was also happy that I finally earn your trust."

Zoro stared at Robin for a moment. Robin continued, "Kenchi-san, I think we have a lot in common. I really want to be closer to you and-"

"NO! WE ARE NOT! WE HAVE DIFFERENT GOALS! WE ARE JUST NAKAMA!" Zoro yelled in response, hoping to finally send the message to Robin. However, usually, her stoic expression remained.

Sanji burst out of kitchen, concerned about hearing the yelling outside. "Oi, baka, are you giving Robin-chan a hard time? If you are, I'm gonna-"

Robin interrupted, "Oh, cook-san…Zoro was just talking to himself that's all and I was just helping him with his problems."

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and he started swooning again, "Of course my Robin-chan, you are so sweet to be so generous."

After he returned to the kitchen, Robin looked at Zoro, who was clenching his teeth.

Robin glared at him, "Kenchi-san I'm not asking for much. I just want us to put more trust in each other. I don't want tension between us. We're friends now."

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed, and knowing that there was no way out of this, said, "Fine, just to get you off my back. I don't have much of a choice anyways."

Then, a yawn came from above. Zoro and Robin looked up, knowing that it was their captain waking up.

Robin, looking back at Zoro, grinned, "Thank you, Kenchi-san, for agreeing. I'm happy that we had this talk."

Zoro, turned around abruptly and walked away. However, the sides of his lips curled up, and he knew that Robin could tell that he was lying. He was happy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Since that encounter, Robin has been more outgoing to Zoro. When he was sleeping out on the deck, she was always there, reading a book. When he was awake, she would occasionally ask him questions about him.

At first, the answers were only grunts or one-word replies, but Zoro couldn't keep the act up for long. He slowly started to open himself to Robin. The conversations started to get more personal and now, they didn't mind tell each other their feelings.

Robin was pleased that she could finally have someone to talk to. Sanji, Brook, and Franky are too perverted. Luffy was just too silly. Talking to Usopp was hard because of his constant story-telling and Chopper wouldn't really help since he was a kid. Of course, Nami was someone that Robin talked to, but she spent a lot of her time doing her own work and besides, it was nice to have someone from the other gender so she was able to get some sort of sense what challenges men face.

Zoro didn't mind her, just as long as she didn't disrupt his training. As much as he liked having her around, she was still a distraction. He still focused on his goal.

Zoro was in the kitchen, grumbling. He hated washing the dishes. "Because of that love-cook, I have to do this crap." He muttered to himself.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around, thinking it was Sanji going to check on him. To his surprise, it was Robin, smiling as usual. Zoro raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I thought you were on watch."

"I am, but I just wanted to see how you were doing." She approached and looked at the dishes. She pulled out a plate. "You are not cleaning it right."

Zoro groaned. "Damn it, woman. I don't need to hear your crap. I need to finish this."

Robin sighed, "Fine, how about you can go on watch and I'll wash these dishes. Zoro nodded in appreciation and dried off his hands, heading to the crow's nest after.

After drying the dishes, Robin stood in the kitchen, pondering on what she was going to do next. Everyone was asleep and it was getting late, but she didn't feel sleepy at all. Sipping on a cup of coffee that she made, she then realized that Zoro was on watch. Smirking to herself, she sneakily left the kitchen and climbed up to the crow's nest.

Zoro was too busy lifting to hear Robin secretly climb in and sit down with her coffee and book, slowly watching him and reading at the same time.

_"What strength….he lifts those weights effortlessly". _She commented in her thoughts.

Zoro placed the weight down, panting heavily, and looked around on the ground for a towel to dry himself off. Robin looked to her side and saw the towel he was looking for. A mischievous thought came across her mind as she used her fake hands to take the towel and started to brush Zoro off.

Zoro was really tired, and was just about to give up looking and drop on the floor, until he felt cloth rub on his back. He started to relax when he suddenly looked at his hands and saw that he wasn't brushing himself. He then heard a giggle from the side of the room and saw Robin, sitting on the bench.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The hand was still rubbing on his back and he immediately grabbed it, clutching it for a second until it disappeared.

Robin felt his grasp. It was strange because she loved it. It was a strong grasp, but with comfort rather than force. She was about to zone off until she realized that Zoro was right in front of her, holding his shoulders.

Her eyes widened and glared at him as he said, "Why are you here? You should be sleeping. I'm on watch".

She couldn't bring herself to answer for some reason as she blushed and turned away.

Zoro stood there in shock. _"What the hell am I saying? It's like when she first joined the crew. We've known each other now. I said I would trust her…"_

His expression softened and he released her. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell. I just didn't expect you to be up here at this time".

Robin inwardly took a sigh of relief and she turned and smiled, "No need to apologize, Kenchi-san. I should be the one sorry. I just…just wanted to…"

Zoro looked at her and his expression softened. He smiled and said, "It's ok. I trust you. We are nakama now."

Robin looked at him and grinned. Zoro nodded his head and resumed his training. Soon, Robin went to sleep, unaware that she was still in the crow's nest, and Zoro laid on the floor, still training.

The night went by, with both of them enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry to all my readers. I haven't been very social in terms of saying thanks and commenting on the reviews because of school. Since it's the weekend, I can finally take some time to say thank you to all of you awesome readers. So THANK YOU! It's really encouraging to have awesome supporters like you guys. So enjoy the story and don't forget to spread the Zorobin Love!**

The two never mention that moment, and now, it was getting kind of a tradition between the two. Thankfully, nobody noticed and they both went on with their lives.

Soon, however Robin noticed something with Zoro. He was comforting in the crow's nest, but the minute they were outside, he was a completely different person. He was being even more secluded to her than usual.

Two weeks went by, and the Straw hats stopped at an island to stock up on supplies. "FOOOOOD!" Luffy's eyes sparkled as he leaped from the ship and raced into the city.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Nami yelled at him. "LUFFY!" The rest of the crew shouted, but to no avail. Their captain was already gone.

"…someone should go after him before he gets caught and there will be trouble", said Robin. Nami nodded her head in agreement and quickly gave orders to split the group up. Robin, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper in one, Sanji, Nami and Brook in the other. Zoro elected to stay behind and guard the ship. After they left, he laid down on the grass and close his eyes, hoping that he would have his peace and quiet to sleep.

But he wouldn't.

Several minutes later, he heard an explosion, and looked up. He heard people screaming as one of the building collapsed. Zoro sighed and shook his head, it was probably Luffy again. He muttered his complaints and raced off to see what was happening.

Gunshots rang out in the air as Luffy and Ussop ran through a crowded market street and people cleared the way in panic.

"WHAT THE HELL USSOP?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE NOT MARINES ON THIS ISLAND!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THEY WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FREAKING ISLAND?!"

Sanji was behind them, and he angrily yelled at Luffy, "IT'S STILL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE GOING OUT THERE WITHOUT WAITING FOR US!"

* * *

Robin was patiently waiting outside a medical store for Chopper. She kept her blank look on, but inside, she was frustrated.

She was concerned about her feelings to Zoro. It was heart-warming to have someone there. The crew was nice, but Zoro understood her. They were the two most stoic people in crew, preferring solitude over crowds, but even the loneliest of loners can get lonely at times. However, Robin wondered about what Zoro thought. Why would he act like a completely different person in front of others? Is it because-

"ROBIN!"

Robin inwardly groaned. She'd been interrupted again. She turned and saw Nami sprinting to her with a dress. Nami held the dress up to her body and said, "What do you think? I think it's pretty. AND I got it for half off." She winked at Robin, indicating that she probably used her looks to negotiate the price.

Robin giggled and replied, saying it was beautiful. Just then Chopper came out with his supplies and the three went on to go shopping again.

* * *

"Oh, crap".

Zoro looked at a fork in the road that had a sign between the two paths that said, west and east. Zoro facepalmed and then tried to remember where the explosion happened.

"_It was from the left side of the town. So that means I go West." _ Nodding in his head, Zoro took the East route.

* * *

Robin, Nami, and Chopper sprinted down the sidewalk, which turned to be quite uncomfortable since they had quite a load of supplies and things that the ladies went to shop for.

Nami was grumbling the whole way, "Of course, those idiots have to ruin the day. I was hoping Sanji-kun and Franky-kun could keep Luffy under control. All of them are dead when we get back".

Robin chuckled, "Well, this is Luffy we're talking about. I doubt that there is anyone who can keep him under control."

* * *

"Hmm, that store looks so similar than the one I saw a while ago, but that store looks different."

Zoro rubbed the back of his head as he looked around. He was lost….again.

Walking a few more strides ahead him, Zoro saw something that made his eyes widen and his mouth to open in shock. Before him was a four-way crossroad.

"Well…this is great". Praying that he was going in the right direction, Zoro took the road ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys Heres chapter 4 and about the short chapters...sorry I just thought that those were good places to stop... R&R guys and thank you for reading. **

Zoro looked around in what seemed to be as maze in his mind. All the streets looked the same. And he couldn't ask anyone, it would be too suspicious to ask if they heard a bomb direct him toward it. Giving up, Zoro turned around and looked for a way to get back to the Sunny.

* * *

Nami was still grumbling on the way, even after Robin put some sense in her mind. The three were sprinting back to the Sunny. Robin looked around and giggled slightly.

_"Zoro would get completely lost if he was here by himself."_

"Hey, Is that-ROBIN WATCH WHERE YOUR-"

Robin collided in what seemed to be a tree, but as she looked up and saw that the leaves were not leaves, but hair, a spark of recognition ran through her mind.

As she fell, time seemed to slow down, and before she knew it, an arm stretched out on wrapped around her chest.

* * *

Zoro didn't how what went over him. He knew that she was more than capable of breaking her fall with her powers. Then, why did he make it a priority to help her. This wasn't like Sky Island, where she was too weak to help herself.

* * *

She stared at him. His eyes were emotionless. Usually, when he had this look on, it was because he didn't care, but in this situation, she didn't know what to make of him.

Then she felt it again.

The same grip that she felt two weeks ago. A protective grip. A grip that would never let anyone hurt her. Her tense muscles relaxed. However, the moment wouldn't last.

But she wanted it to. She would never admit it. Not to him or anyone. His muscular arms weren't just a weapon, but also a shield. She could stay in his arms forever.

* * *

_"Oh great...Sky Island all over again..."_

Zoro didn't like it one bit. He hated the fact that his body moved on it's own for her. In Sky Island, he moved involuntarily, like he was forced to do it, probably because he was.

But that was then and this is now. And now he felt that she was a lot closer to him and the crew, that she wasn't going to go out and do something stupid.

_"Damn it, I can't think of this"_

He snapped out of it. He needed to get back on track.

* * *

Zoro pushed her back up and cocked one eyebrow.

"What's with you? You're not that careless."

Robin looked at Chopper and Nami, whom were staring at her, pondering the same thing.

"I-I…" She stammered and started blushing.

_"No…No, not now…"_

Zoro looked at her and knew. Not wanting to make the situation worse, he rolled his eyes and grunted, "It doesn't matter. Why are you guys running? Where's Luffy?"

Nami realized it and then she said, "We need to go NOW! Come on!"

On the way, Zoro explained everything what had happened.

* * *

When they got to the ship, Nami started punching Zoro in the head.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU GET LOST, BUT YOU LEFT THE SUNNY ALL BY ITSELF AND YOU WENT WRONG PATH! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Chopper looked over at Robin. Her eyes were blank and she stared at the ground, as if in shame. Before he could say anything, she climbed up the net to the Crow's Nest and sat in the spot she always sat. Concern came over her as she sat there, wondering how her feelings would not only affect her, but also Zoro and the rest of the crew.

* * *

Zoro watched her go up. He sighed. He knew this was going to happen. But he was going to stop it. He can't be like this if he wants to live in the dangerous life of a pirate and be in the Strawhats.

**Ugh...most of my friends are non-shippers and even despise this pairing...Well I'm not gonna stop trying. I love these two for life!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprisingly, this chapter took more thinking and longer than I thought...and its one of the shortest...Oh well, I finished and that's what matters. **

"Robin"

Robin immediately looked up, at first expecting Zoro, but instead saw Chopper staring at her. She was sitting on a chair next to Nami's tangerine tree with a book, She wasn't reading, however, but was being hypnotized by the waves beating against the ship.

"Oh, hello, Chopper-san. You surprised me."

Chopper looked at her. She had her usual blank look on, but deep inside, pain wretched in her heart. He didn't want to push it, so he tried to let her express her pain by acting casual, being more indirect.

He sat down next to her and opened up a book. Before he started reading, he looked over to her and smiled.

"How are you doing?"

Robin hesitated. She thought he was going to ask about yesterday, when she bumped into Zoro. She recollected her mind, and smiled back. "I'm fine. Thank you. It's chilly out here…Chopper-san, you should go back inside. We don't want you catching a cold now, don't we?"

Chopper was shocked. Usually, Robin invited him to sit next to her. And did she forget that he was a reindeer with fur? He then realized that now wasn't a good time to talk with her. Something is going and it is so bad that she can't even have company.

_"This is just like Enies Lobbies". _

Chopper stood up and then said, "Yeah, it is kind of cold. I'll see you later then. If you need anything, Robin, just know that I can help".

Robin nodded and watched Chopper walk back to his room. She didn't like sending him away like that, but she had no choice. She was so caught up in her thoughts that it was just a distraction for someone to sit right next to her.

* * *

Zoro watched her the whole time. He couldn't hear the dialogue, as it was impossible to hear from all the way from the crow's nest, but he wasn't dumb. Robin normally would not just want to be alone. She was alone for most of her life.

He sighed. Women never learn, do they…. He turned around and resumed his training.

* * *

The rest of the day went on pretty quietly. After dinner, Robin just sat in the same spot before and thought. The crew was wondering what was going on.

She just replied with a simple answer.

"I just found my book interesting."

It convinced most of the crew. Of course, there were two people that knew something was going on.

* * *

Night time had fallen. Zoro was on watch.

Panting heavily, he lifts his weights in a rhythm, with each breath, his muscles tensed. He knew with just one mistake the weight could fall. His life was on the line just for a simple training session.

And he loved it. This was what prepared him for fights. This was going to make him the world's greatest swordsman.

But he couldn't focus on that. He must focus on the present. _Now. _He couldn't think about what he was going to be, otherwise, enemies will strike him down in a second.

Distractions. He hated them. The world would be better without them.

Distractions… just like her.

He cringed.

_"Not again…."_

Putting down the weights and drying himself off, he exited the crow's nest and walked outside. As he walked to the kitchen for a drink, he heard a light breathing. Turning to his right, he saw that Robin had fallen asleep on the deck. Her body was shivering from the cold as she only had one tank top on.

He rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth. Going back up to the crow's nest, he grabbed his jacket that he put to the side before training and walked back down.

He approached her hesitantly. He usually just woke her up and tell her to go back to her room. However, he knew that sending her back wouldn't help. Even in her sleep, she wanted to stay outside. He tapped her on the shoulder.

Her eyes slowly opened, like she didn't want to wake up. She looked up and saw him. Her eyes immediately widened.

"Kenchi-san? What are you-"

Shoving the jacket in front of her, he recited the words that she had once told him.

"You're going to catch a cold dressed like that."

**So...I hope u guys liked it. I'm pretty pleased with myself that I can write this with good pace with all the work in high school and stuff**

**So yea Thanks for readings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew! Another chapter done! My brain is starting to hurt! Well, I don't have anything else to say… R&R Thx!**

Chapter 6

She couldn't help laughing.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Through her giggles, she said, "You. Who knew that Kenchi-san could be so caring?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You just looked cold."

She kept on laughing. "And you still remember that phrase."

"That was one of the first thing you every said to me when you joined the crew".

"Well, thank you." She graciously accepted the jacket.

She nodded as Zoro turned around and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of sake, he headed back to the crow's nest. Before he could lift up his weights, however, the trapdoor opened, and Robin climbed in. She nervously approached him.

"Kenchi-san, Can-"

"Go ahead".

As she walked to the bench, she was surprised on how Zoro just knew what her thoughts were.

_"Maybe he's not as dense as I thought"._

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up, looking around and was surprised to see Zoro not in the crow's nest. She then jumped as someone knocked on the door. Nami opened the door.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

Robin didn't know what to say. This wasn't any of the gullible boys that asked her this. This was Nami, her best friend.

"I-I was reading."

Nami's eyes narrowed. "Where's your book?"

Robin mentally slapped herself. How could she be so stupid?

Obvious thoughts were starting to clear up in Nami's mind. "Robin, you've been acting weird with Zoro lately, and you've have been around him more often as well. Is something going-"

"No. There's nothing, Nami-san. Zoro is just-just…"

A major wave of heat overcame her. She couldn't see herself, but she knew that her body was turning red. She gritted her teeth and stood up, covering her eyes.

"Nami-san, I think that it is time for breakfast, no? Cook-san will start calling us. We should get going."

Nami stared in shock as Robin climbed down the net and walked into the kitchen. She could believe it herself.

Nico Robin liked Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

The crew was active as always at the table. Franky was showing off his next tool that he made with Ussop, making Luffy's ad Chopper's eye's twinkly in delight. Zoro sat at the one end of the table, separated, as he chewed on the food, completely ignoring the others.

Robin sat a seat away from him, struggling to keep her eyes off him. What happened last night confirmed her feelings about him. Now, the situation got even worse that Nami probably knows. She looked over at Nami, who was busy scolding the boys for making such a noise during the meal.

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned over to Zoro.

"Kenchi-san, how did your watch go?"

Zoro stopped eating and looked up with a stoic face. "It was peaceful. I trained for a bit then went to the deck to sleep".

Nami heard the whole thing. She smiled to herself. There was no way that Robin would ask Zoro something like that.

* * *

After breakfast, Chopper went up to Nami's room.

"Nami, do you remember that day when Robin ran into Zoro? Well, she's been acting weird since then. Why do you think so?"

Nami sighed. She was hoping Chopper wouldn't figure it out. This would make things complicated.

"Well, Chopper, when someone has feelings about someone, like really serious feelings, they can start to feel and act differently towards them."

Chopper figured it out immediately. "So, Robin likes Zoro?"

Nami stared bug-eyed at him. "HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?!"

Chopper laughed. "Well, it was kind of obvious. I just can't believe that someone like Robin would like someone like Zoro."

Nami laughed. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Nice thinking, Chopper. You're really smart".

Chopper went into his special dance again. "COMPLIMENTING ME DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, ASSHOLE!"

Nami giggled as she watched him twirl around. When he stopped, he looked at her with concern.

"So, what do we do now? Is this going to affect us?"

Nami looked outside and sighed.

"I don't know, Chopper. No one in this crew has fallen in love before, so anything is possible."

Chopper looked down, not knowing what to do. Out of ideas, he started for the door before he stopped. "Wait, does Zoro like her too?"

Nami thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and said, "This is Zoro we are talking about. I don't know if he can every fall in love."

She then looked at him with a big grin on her face. "But we are going to find out, right?"

**Sorry that this chapter had a lot of Nami in it. Well, I just couldn't find a way not having her be important in the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ok I had writers block for most of the week, and I was with my bbal pals everyday, so I had absolutely no time to think of this story. Until today, that is, cuz its ROBIN'S BDAY! HAPPY BDAY ROBIN! ….yea so her bday inspired me for the next chapter.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!"

The crew cheered in delight as Robin walked into the kitchen, knowing that they would do something like this. Why wouldn't they?

Looking around at the happy faces, she quickly smiled back at them, as if it was a reminder that she wasn't alone anymore, that she had these people to love and support her.

Graciously accepting their gifts (and Sanji's constant swooning), Robin thanked everyone as they ate the birthday cake in complete happiness.

But there was still one person missing.

Robin saw the minute she walked in the door. Throughout breakfast, there was no constant bickering with Sanji or blunt replies.

Zoro wasn't there,

"What's with that idiot? Doesn't he know that today is Robin's birthday?" complained Nami

* * *

He didn't.

Zoro was busy lifting his dumbbells, wondering what the commotion downstairs. For once, it wasn't yelling, so he knew that Luffy wasn't doing something stupid.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to lift weights.

* * *

Docking at the nearest island to pick up supplies again, Zoro was forced to pick up supplies with the crew, as Nami decided to let Franky guard the ship because he "wasn't a directionless bastard". Then she went over the top with pairing him with the last person he wanted to be with.

"Zoro, go with Robin. She told me that there is a sword shop on the way to getting Franky's supplies, so you can stop there to get whatever the hell you want."

Sword shops weren't the problem though…It was Robin.

On the way, Zoro scratched the back of his head as Robin walked ahead of him.

"So, what was going on today? I heard you guys cheering down there."

Robin didn't look at him. "It was a very special day for someone."

Zoro's eyes widened. "Who?"

Robin shrugged, still not glancing behind her. "I don't know."

Zoro arched an eyebrow. Robin was acting really weird today. Shrugging it off, he walked with her to get the supplies.

* * *

It was quite late when they got back to the ship, as they only docked at noon. Nami, at dinner, announced that they were going to stay docked until the morning. Dinner came and gone, but Robin was unusually quiet today.

She went to sleep immediately after dinner, much to everyone's surprise. Before she went to bed, she smiled to the crew with a simple "Thank you" before going to sleep.

As he walked out on the deck, Zoro felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned abruptly, and saw Nami staring at his face with wide eyes.

"Did you get her a present?"

"What? Who?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Robin, DUH!"

"Wait, it was her birthday today?"

His response was a barrage of beatings from the Navigator, then a barrage of kicks from the cook when he heard what they were talking about.

Zoro's face was covered with bruises, as he ascended to the crow's nest.

"Tch! Stupid woman, why didn't she tell me?"

However, pain was clenching his heart. He felt guilty that he forgot. If he wasn't so stubborn, then he could've went downstairs and see what was going on and see that it was her birthday. Then, he could've bought her something before they went to town.

A shock streamed to Zoro's mind as he paused for a minute, then went back down to the deck.

* * *

Robin looked at the clock as she climbed in bed. 8:11 p.m. She sighed as she pulled the blanket over herself and started to close her eyes when Nami came in.

She stared at her best friend.

"Robin, why are you sleeping now? You usually are up at this time".

Sitting up in her bed, Robin sheepishly said. "Sorry, Nami-san, but I guess that today was a bit too exciting and I'm tired from everything."

Nami knew she was lying, but if she pressed the issue on Zoro, the situation might get worse. She shrugged and went off to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well.

* * *

11:50

Zoro glanced at the clock, panting heavily. Holding two different objects in each hand, he smirked to himself. He was quite proud of how quick he was. A thirty minute walk to the store took three hours for him. Not bad, right?

He climbed up to the room and saw her asleep. Gently placing both items on her lap, he slowly walked back out, closing the door silently as he exited her room.

But not silently enough.

Hearing the door close, Robin fluttered her eyes open. Then she almost gasped out loud, but placed a hand to her mouth before she woke up Nami.

In front of her, was a bundle of flowers and a book, with a note attached to it. She could barely read the writing, but she deciphered it, saying it to her head.

I didn't know, and I'm sorry. At least I came at 11: 50, so I'm not late, right?

Happy Birthday

-Zoro

**Alright FINISHED. Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

The breeze of the sea brushed past her face, causing her hat to fly away. Robin didn't take her eyes off her book, though, as a pair of hands grew out of the deck to grab the hat from flying away.

Hearing the cook call for lunch, she bookmarked her page, then slowly got up. She walked slowly to the kitchen. Two feet away from the door, a hand reached the doorknob.

Zoro looked at her, his hand turning the knob slowly. Opening the door, he nodded curtly. She smiled at him as she walked silently into the kitchen, being greeted up Sanji's swooning.

"Oh, my Robin-chwan, I have made a meal just for you! But even my cooking pales in comparison to your beauty!"

I gave him a short smile, but Zoro walked past both of us, bumping Sanji's shoulder. The cook turned around and started bickering with him, causing Nami to punch the two in the face for interrupting.

Sitting down, I took a quick glance at Zoro. He was acting strange, just staring at his food.

Zoro didn't like it. He didn't like that after he sends her a birthday note, she goes off and "hangs out" with him for the next two weeks. Sure, he did it out of the kindness of his heart, but come on, things didn't have to get over the top.

He raked his hair with his fingertips.

_"Damn it! Who am I kidding?!"_

Secretly, he didn't mind. Having her next to him, well, just made him feel better, sometimes smarter.

Of course, he would never tell that to anyone, especially her. His reputation would be ruined.

"Oi, Marimo! What the hell are you thinking? Eat your damn food!"

Zoro snapped back to reality, looking around him to find eight curious faces staring at him.

Ussop stammered out, "Zoro, I think you are training too much."

Luffy grinned, "Zoro, if you aren't gonna eat your food, let me have it!"

Zoro picked up his fork and stabbed his food, "Like hell I will…"

Robin giggled slightly as the swordmans' cheeks were tinged with red. Chopper looked over to Nami, who responded with a wink. Chopper nodded his head, and continued eating.

Since Zoro had a late start on his food, the rest of the crew finished before, and one by one departed to do their own thing. Zoro was sitting in his spot as Sanji washed the dishes.

"Marimo."

Zoro looked up grudgingly. Sanji bothering him was the last thing he needed. He sighed and asked him what he wanted.

Sanji didn't turn around. He stood next to the sink, silently puffing on his cigarette.

"Something has been going on lately."

Zoro stiffened and narrowed his eyes. What did ero-cook know?

"You've changed. You were consistently being an asshole, now you're being an asshole one moment, then being a decent guy the next."

Zoro raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"So you better get your shit together. I won't take this. Find out whatever the hell is bothering you and get rid of it."

Sanji treaded out the door.

"Wash your own dishes"

The door slammed shut, as Zoro sat there, just pondering what Sanji had just said.

_"Tch. He made it sound so easy."_

Robin sat in the crow's nest with a book in her hand. The story had been interesting, but she was still eagerly waiting for the swordsman to arrive.

Closing the book, Robin slowly stared off into space. It was cold, and she didn't have anything to cover herself. She looked around the room.

Her eyes fixed on Zoro's sweater. She knew it was impolite to take stuff without asking, but she knew Zoro would understand. Slipping it on carefully, she realized It was too big and she giggled. Despite the fact that she was taller than him, his wide frame made the sweater dwarf her body.

Zoro opened the trapdoor, seeing Robin sitting on the bench.

"Hello, Kenchi-san"

He nodded and went over to pick up a dumbbell to begin is training, but he immediately set it back down and walked over to Robin, sitting next to her.

Robin was surprised, as Zoro would do his training every day before even considering stopping and talking. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Zoro looked blankly back. In his head, he heard Sanji words.

"Find out whatever the hell is bothering you and get rid of it."

But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Mentally, he hated it. He was going to be the greatest swordsman in the world. The heavens were going to know his name. But he couldn't say what he wanted to say.

He loosened up his back and said, "My body is sore, so Chopper told me to hold up on the training".

Robin nodded her head. "I'm glad you are finally taking good care of yourself."

He smiled.

_"Not being able to say what I want to say isn't exactly taking good care of myself!"._

He placed his arms behind his head and leaned on the wall, relaxing his body and his mind.

"Did you wait a long time?"

Robin shrugged. "You took longer than usual. It's fine. I was getting cold so I took your sweater."

"Sorry about being late. Ero-cook was keeping me up."

She giggled and said, "It's fine. As long as you give some sort of company. I'll always wait for you.", causing Zoro to blush.

Her giggling turned into chuckling, making Zoro blush even more and grit his teeth.

She teased him. "Kenchi-san, you look so innocent blushing like that."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Whatever".

Robin stretched her arms and yawned. Zoro got up and held out his hand. "You're tired. You should sleep."

Robin shook her head and said, "I want to stay with you." Once again, Zoro's cheeks turned scarlet. Turning away, he went over and begun his training. After a few moments of nothing but the sound of panting and metal clanking, he set down the dumbbells and said, "Why are you up here?"

She stared at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

Zoro sighed and walked over to her. "I know we are nakama. I know that it's great to have company. But…it's just that you don't have to stay here for me."

Robin almost gasped in shock. She didn't expect this. This time, a blush came across her face.

_"Should I tell him? I wanted to prolong this….but I don't have a choice now"_

She couldn't look at him, and words were coming out of her with difficulty.

"K-Kenchi-san, t-this isn't about you."

Zoro's eyes widened, and he stammered out, "What are you talking about?"

Robin's blushed deepened and she looked down. "I'm not doing this because I'm worried that you're lonely. I'm doing this because…having you makes me…feel complete"

Zoro took a step back. Did she really say that? His eyes narrowed. "Robin-I…"

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry that I feel this way about you."

She didn't get any sympathy back. Zoro turned around and said bluntly. "I don't know what to say."

**Thanks everyone. Review plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. It's been a while cuz i've been watching this anime called Strawberry Panic. If you haven't heard of it and like Yuri, I highly recommend it. **

She pushed back the tears with all her might. She didn't want to break down in front of him. She would never forgive herself and he would never forgive her.

Her eyes didn't even get a second of sleep. Her face showed no signs of emotion, but her mind was a maze of thoughts. Even after a whole night of sorting out her thoughts, she was still left with nothing. In fact, she was even more confused.

It was early morning, and Zoro sat up from doing his sit-ups. He didn't look at her, but words came out of his mouth.

"Ero-cook asked me if anything was in my head"

Robin's feelings kept her up, and she was fully awake to hear him despite being exhausted.

"I don't know what is going on. I hope I can figure out these feelings, too. These feelings…I've never felt them before. All my life…this is completely new to me"

Robin's hand shot up to her mouth. What is Zoro saying?

Zoro sighed and got up. He walked over to her slowly. Sitting down next to her, he looked up and smiled to himself.

"This thing that you are feeling. I don't know if I'm feeling the same way. We will have to see."

Robin stared at him in wonder. Her hand fell on top of his.

"Thanks for telling me that. I never knew you felt that way. I'm happy you cleared some things up in my head."

And with that, he got up and left the crow nest.

Robin watched him leave. Sometimes even she gets surprised on how knowledgeable he was. During all her time as a strawhat, she mostly saw him as a fighter, the first mate of the crew. His personality reflected on his actions. He would barely, if ever, show his feelings to someone, even if they were close to him. She felt that even though he didn't exactly say that he had the same feelings, she was still happy that he told her what was on his mind. On the battlefield, his actions spoke for himself. But this…like he said, was new to him. It was also new to her. Robin always wanted this. She wanted to have a family, a group of supporters that will be with her. She didn't expect to have someone like Zoro, however. He was different. And that was what made her like him so much.

She got up, and followed him. She walked to her room, and sat down on her bed, staring blankly in space. Nami was awake, and saw her.

"Is something wrong?"

Robin shook her head. She smiled to herself.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Something happened, right? Did you guys do something last night?" Her eyes gleamed, as she assumed that Robin had started something with Zoro.

Robin shook her head again, making Nami confused. Nami grabbed her shoulders and gave her a firm shake.

"C'mon Robin! I'm your best friend! Tell me!"

Robin giggled silently and said simply, "We just got had a good talk".

Nami sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, shadowing her eyes.

"It's so obvious. He likes you. You just got to be as stubborn as he is and he'll admit it."

Robin responded, "Then it would seem that I forced it out of him."

Immediately, Nami grabbed her shoulders again, even firmer than the last time. "No! If he likes you and you like him, then why wait for him to think for himself? You and I both know that Zoro is an idiot, and there may be something that comes up in his messed up mind of his and convince him to reject you! Robin, now is the time."

Robin stared at Nami with surprise. She never realized that what Nami said was true.

"…You're…right…"

Nami's expressions softened. "Look, we're pirates. I understand. It's hard. But if these feelings hurt you now, then imagine what they will do in a fight. By talking and settling with him, the feelings will be there, but the hurt will be less because you understand each other's intentions."

Robin nodded her head, and she started to lay in her bed. Nami giggled.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

Her answer was only Robin's silent breathing, as the archaeologist fell immediately in a slumber, happy that she knew what she was going to do next.

Her best friend smiled, and proceed to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Originally, I was going to make this the end, but as you can see, Robin still has something to do. R&R Thx**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok i k that it has been a month since the last chapter of this story, but ive been extremely busy. Grades, activities and personal shit is popping up everywhere. That being said, im nowhere near giving up on this story. I plan to finish it with all my heart. However, with other ideas coming up and school consuming 90 percent of my time, i feel that a short break from worrying about fanfic would be nice for me. Im really sorry for those of you who where expecting this to be the next chapter. And im even more sorry for making you guys wait even longer, but i have to. 


End file.
